


Home is where we meet

by TWsfan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Unrequited Love, canon divergence-post Season 6 episode 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWsfan/pseuds/TWsfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon having been betrayed by his brothers of night watch leaves the wall to go south.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My watch has ended

**Author's Note:**

> I have boarded Jonsa ship and I don't care what happens in season 7.  
> None of the Characters belong to me.  
> First Jonsa fic.  
> Unbetead

Never had he ever thought that he will be betrayed by his own brothers.

Olly had stabbed him...'For the Watch', he had whispered as he has stared into Jon's grey depts...

He still could not believe that he had died and come back to life. All the things he once believed in with all his heart were now faded , a part of him was gone. Death had claimed it as a price for giving him another chance .

'Fate will test you', Maester Aemon had said when he had wanted to go to his family , to his brother , to his sisters...His Arya, innocent strong willed Arya, and  Sansa , so much like her lady Mother, a Tully more than a Stark.

But he had stayed. He regrets it now. He was a fool to have stayed. He had come in search of honour,in search of a family who could look past his parentage but all he had found was betrayal and now his watch had ended.

He had died for the watch , he had kept his vows and now he was a free man.

And now he was walking out, leaving behind his brothers and vows.

He wanted to be rid of the cold icy feeling that now permanently resided in his heart, he wanted to feel warmth and love. He wanted Ygritte . He missed her strength and her passion. As he passes trees covered in snow and ice , he clings to the memories of Ygritte for warmth...'Kissed by fire indeed' he thinks to himself.

He is carrying supplies just enough to last him two nights and he needs to get to an inn before that. He knows the nearest castle is Winterfell and it is a days journey away. But he does not want to go to winter fell, there lie ghosts of times he would rather avoid, and now that the Boltons have it even the idea of looking at it repulses him.

No, he will not enter Winterfell ,but he will get close enough so he can find a place to rest.

 

Snow has started falling in the earnest now and Jon thinks that he has been walking for a few hours maximum.

He hears shouts and screams come from a few meters away, 'Please Stop!", 'Don't hurt him', 'PLEASE' screams a woman as a man screams in agony.

His first instinct is to ignore it, to walk away, but he remembers what his father's last words to him 'You may not have my name but u have my Blood', the blood of a Stark. What would his father have said if he could have seen his thoughts now?

The decision was made. He runs towards the noises with Longclaw drawn. As he approaches the site he sees a woman being bound by chains on her back shouting as a man is being kicked by four armed guards...Bolton Guards .

He had heard of how Roose Bolton had betrayed Robb and Catlyne , murdered them in cold blood and at the thought his blood boils and he charges at the guards like a man possessed, Longclaw cuts thru the guards like hot knife thru butter and it's all over in a few seconds as four dead or dying men lay across the frozen ground .

Jon looks at the bodies and sees in each guard his own face as he bleeds out into the snow , white turns red as life leaves the shell. 

'There is be no Red Woman to bring you back this time, this time you stay dead.' he says to the men who wear his face.

He does not know how much time passes as he stares at the lifeless bodies, till he feels a soft touch to his shoulder .

'Thank you Ser.' says a voice broken and raw.

He turns , and he stills again.

'Ygritte'...he whispers and brings his hand up to touch her face.

 


	2. He fought like a wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa Finds Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2.  
> I don not own any characters.

She can hear herself as she begs for the guards to stop hitting Theon, but she knows they are beyond help.

She knows that she will not go back to that monster alive just as surely as she knows that this the last time she will hear Theon scream .

'You need to hide Sansa. I will distract them.' he had said and he had run straight at the guards , to throw them off her track, but the guards had still found her.

'Stupid Theon' she thinks. He should have run when he had the chance, should have left her. She had twisted her ankle when they had jumped from the battlements at Winterfell but Theon had half dragged half carried her thru snow and icy streams in hopes of loosing the guards.

'Please' ...she hears herself say . She hears Theon scream , she feels being pushed to the ground and feels rough hands on her wrist tying her up. She feels those same hands hold her face and lift it to meet her eyes 

'Did you really think you can escape him My Lady?' says the guard . She has seen him around the castle. He is Ramsay's main ranger .

And just when she feels he is about to cross a line with her her, she hears footsteps behind him. 

A man dressed in all black has run him thru his sword and Sansa can feel his dead weight fall on her. She is thrown back with force as the guards blood soaks thru her dress and runs down her arms.

She hears more men fall. She sees the man in black fight like a wolf.

'Father...' she is sure she has seen a ghost . She thinks she is already dead and this is all a dream.

'Father ...' she says again but her voice is barely a whisper. She is pinned to the ground with the guard. She struggles to throw the dead weight off of her all the while looking at her father cutting men who were sent to take her back.

She sees the last guard fall . She feels ice on her face but she feels the warmth of Home and of family she once had burning with the might of hundred suns in her heart.

With one last push she struggles free of the dead mans weight and stands to look at her father.

He is standing with his back at her. He does not move as she moves closer to him.

Closer now, she can see that the man is much shorter than her father , and with hair a shade darker than what her father had.

She laughs at her own stupidity . How could this man be her father ? Her father was dead. Her family was dead . She was all alone. 

And just like that the fire and warmth start to leave her heart and snow takes it's place.

She stands rooted to the spot as she contemplates what she should do next?  

She turns to  see Theon lying unconscious, or worse dead, a few feet away and decides to spin a story of how she and her husband were attacked just for trying to escape the mad Bolton Bastard who had his eye on her.

Her mind made up , she closes the distance between her and her saviour and touches him lightly on his shoulder .

'Thank you Ser.'

The man turns to face her, and now Sansa really thinks she has seen a Ghost as the man standing in front of her looks like her brother, like Jon and she thinks it not possible. Ramsay had told her that Jon is the Commander in the Night' s Watch so how can he be here ?

But the man fought like her father, and she could have sworn that the steel he yielded was valerian just like her father's had been and the man had fought like a Wolf ....like a Stark .

The man who had Jon's grey eyes looked at her and his face changed , he smiled , his eyes shone like black jewels and a drop of joy left his eyes and made it's way to his cheek.

He lifted his hands to Sansa's face and whispered  'Ygritte...'

She knows this voice, it's Jon's voice, it's deeper and rougher than she remembers, but it is his. 

She did not know until that moment that she had missed even him, her brother , the one who looked more Stark than she, Robb , Rickon or Bran ever  did.

The brother she had never been kind to or even seen off, when he had left them to go to join Night's watch.

He was here now, but he did not seem to know her or remember her.

She feels disappointed but gently takes the hand gently touching her cheek in her hands and holds his gaze.

'Jon..' she says, her other hand wiping the stray tear from her brother's cheek. 

'Look at _me,_ Jon.' she says as she continues to stroke her brothers face till he looks at her, really looks at her and recognition draws on his face.

'Sansa...' he says , Sansa nods and smiles at him.

He breaths then, really breaths , and just like that the ice in his dead heart melts. And a fire is lit.

He looks at his sister standing in front of him. She is no more a child, she is grown. The soilder in him checks her for injuries as he takes her whole form in. She is drenched in blood and yet she is standing and she is looking at him with eyes full of joy, hope and gratitude . 

He can feel the warmth of her hand on his cheeks still . But it is the warmth that is spreading through his soul that makes him go week in his knees and he falls to his knees thanking old Gods and new to have returned his sister... NO, his home to him.  

 

 


	3. Do you trust me ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon notices Theon...eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters .  
> The ratings may change as the story progresses.

It's been three days since the Red woman had brought him back to the land of the living...it had been less than three minutes since he had actually felt alive.

Sansa was here, her hands were warm and soft , her hands were holding his hands , she was not repulsed by him, there was only kindness in her eyes as she continued to look at Jon.

Jon had forgotten the feel of a woman's hands, a woman's loving gaze and the gentle way her fingers touched his palm.

There were so many things he wanted to say to her but there were none he could put into words. 

Sansa had taken his words away .

Some kind of panic look crosses her face and she lets go of Jon's hands immediately and stands. He feels cold now. His hands follow hers but stop just before they make contact with her hands again

His mind immediately supplies _'She has come to her senses_  . _She does not want to look upon her bastard brother any more than she has to or touch him more than she already has._

She was a Stark after all. And what was he? A Snow. A deserter . A dead man.

She looks at Jon then and says 'Theon.'

'Theon ' Jon repeats and follows Sansa's eyes to where a man is lying facedown on the snow.

Sansa pulls at Jon's sleve urging him to get up and runs towards the unconscious man.

She falls to her knees in from of the man and rolls him to his back.

Jon having caught up to Sansa sits next to her and looks at the face of a man who he once thought of as his friend.

Anger takes over Jon's senses and he reaches for Longclaw again.

Sansa stays his hand then, 'What in seven hells are you doing Jon?'

'He is a traitor Sansa . He betrayed Robb. He was our friend and he betrayed us. And now he needs to pay the price.' Jon yells but Sansa's hand is like an iron grip on his.

'Yes,' she says , her eyes on Theon, 'He betrayed Robb and he betrayed our family.'

She looks at Jon now, 'Jon,' she says. 

Her grip loosens on his hand and runs up his hand to hold his stubbled jaw and Jon looks at Sansa once more.

'He betrayed Winterfell and I shall never forgive him for that, but he has paid the price and more Jon.' 

Jon is stunned . He does not know what affects him more, her words or her hand on his jaw. 

But the anger is gone now. Replaced by confusion....more questions.

'Sansa , what..'

'Now now Jon, just trust me ok. He is the reason I am still alive. That is all that I can tell you now.'

'But Sansa..'

'Do you trust me Jon?'

'Yes.' he says , and he is surprised that he means it completely. He had never given his trust so easily to anyone but here he was now , trusting her without thought or hesitation.

'Good.' she says and checks Theon's pulse.

'He is still alive.' he hears her say with a small sad smile.

He face changes again, there is an urgency in her voice and her actions now.

'The men you fought were not the last ones to come after us. There will be more. And we are exposed. We need to hide Jon. We need to hide right now.'

Her urgency transfers into him and he takes stock of the area and his mind races to access the situation.

He runs to the guards one at a time , dragging them near a cluster of trees and bring them in snow.

Sansa is quick on the uptake as she helps Jon pile the snow over the corpses and rearrange the rocks so the bodies blend in with the terrain .

Once done with the corpses Jon runs to Theon and with Sansa's help both drag him away from the road towards the foothill of the icy forest.

Somewhere nearby a wolf howls.

'Ghost..' Sansa whispers and smiles at her brother . Jon nods.

'Winter has come Sansa..' he says with new confidence and determination in his voice as he looks at the thick forest ahead of them.

'And the pack always survives' she adds as she looks into his grey eyes and matches his expression.

'Aye, the pack survives.' 

 

 


	4. A man who is brave and gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are questions and Jon Snow may or may not know some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who left Kudos . Did not expect it TBH. 
> 
> None of the characters belong to me.

Ghost had now caught up with them and had instantly stated tailing Sansa as if he belonged to her.

Jon can't help but smile at the way Ghost follows close to Sansa. His wolf's mind seems to work like his own.

He keeps looking at Sansa, he wants to make sure that she really is here. He knows she must be tired but she has yet to complain. 

Dragging Theon was proving difficult. They needed to find shelter as fast as possible. His arms were feeling sore and he was sure Sansa who was trying to help Jon drag Theon was tired too. 

S _ansa from five years ago would have thrown a fit had she been asked to walk in this weather ,or be seen with her bastard brother , he thinks with a frown on his face_.

It is at this moment that Sansa looks at him, _'Why is he frowning?'_ she thinks , _'Is there something he is hiding from her?'_ or worse _,  'Does he think that helping her was a mistake now that the initial excitement at finding her had died down?'_

'Do you wish it was Arya you had found instead of me?' she asks slowly with eyes cast down. _'Why did I ask him that?'_ she thinks to herself. In truth she is scared of what Jon might answer. She has always know that it was Arya who had held a special place in Jon's life before he went to the wall. If anyone , Arya was what Jon needed now , not her.

Jon feels like he has been hit by a of bricks , his heart breaks at the thought of Arya , he loves Arya and they had been closer than any of the other Stark siblings but what had he done now for Sansa to think that he would have wished to find Arya instead?

He stops walking and looks at Sansa. There are tears in her eyes. He had put those tears in her eyes. But what had he done to make his lovely Sansa cry?

_'You know nothing Jon Snow',_ he can hear Ygritte tell him. Maybe Ygritte was right all along. Maybe he really did not know anything. 

At any rate he surely did not know how his Sister's mind worked.

'Why...wou.. would you think that? Have I offended you..in some way?' he says stumbling over simple words.

'That does not answer my question Jon. Would u have rather found Arya?'.

Her tears have stopped now. But her eyes are still questioning him.

'Aye....' he says , and something breaks in Sansa's heart.

' I miss Arya the most... but I am glad that it was you I found....first.'

He smiles at the woman in front of him and she gives him a puzzled look.

' I may not know much , but I do know that wherever our sister is, she is giving hell to some unsuspecting bastard and I know she is safe. I love her the most but I worry about her the least.'

'You know Nothing Jon!' she yells , anger flooding her face and body.

'Sansa...' he tries to cut in to pacify her, but her anger continues to rise. 

'So what you are saying is that you think her more capable than me is it? You think her better than me? You have no idea what I have been thru. I can assure you that i have endured far worse than any lady in my position would have and I have survived. And i intend to keep on surviving and I will see to it that the Bolton banners are burned to the ground and the Bolton line ends with Ramsay. And that their name is forgotten.' 

She is shaking when she is done yelling .She does not know where the anger and bitterness had come from, or why had she raised her voice to Jon that way. It was unfair . He had been nothing but kind to her. He had been brave and gentle. He had protected her...he was still trying to protect her.

Jon puts Theon down and goes to Sansa.

'You are shaking ...' he says as he tries to take her in his arms but something stops him. He pulls his hands back.

'I am sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I do not presume to know what you have been thru. Please ignore my words and think of them as something a lowborn bastard would say because of his ignorance . I should not have spoken to you in such callous way, I should have held my tongue. I am not a Stark and I should not have spoken to you like one.'

His eyes are sad, his mouth is pulled down in a deep frown and his shoulders are slumped. He looks like defeated man. A man who has lost everything.

Regret and shame fill her heart. She had hurt the one person who was trying everything in his power to save her and she had unloaded her bitterness and anger on him.

_What had she done ?_

It was not Jon's fault that he was not Cathlyne's son and yet her mother had treated him with contempt. And that is want she had done now. She needed to fix this. She needed Jon to stop hurting. She needed Jon to know how she felt now, not how she felt when she was just a child following her mother's wishes and opinions blindly . She was a woman now. She had a mind of her own. And she needed Jon.  She needed a Stark ,now more than ever.

'You are to me.' she says simply and moves closer.

'What?' he asks and looks at her Tully blue eyes. Eyes which look determined , hard yet there is softness in them.

_Her eyes hold storms in them,_ he thinks to himself.

She moves closer to him and takes his hands in hers , 'Ned Stark's blood runs thru your veins.' she says as she gently rubs her thumb over his pulse point o the wrist.

'You are a Stark to me.' she adds.

Her hands move to take his face in both of hers and presses a kiss to his temple, and just like that his arms find the confidence to wrap around her fragile body and hold her close to him.

Sansa stills then. He body and mind at peace. 

 

 


End file.
